


Titular

by MR01



Series: Leal [1]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Drug Use, Family Drama, I added Greg bc I just know he'll end up with everything, M/M, Mentioned accidental murder cover-up, Mentioned extortion by Logan bc tbh I'm calling it what it is, Missing Scene, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Season finale aftermath, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Some fluff but I might go dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Roman offers Kendall a small distraction since he's been acting hella weird.Shifty with everyone lately and he doubts Shiv's wedding or the bear hug have much to do with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Succession' obvi

* * *

"Well you could cut it out, you know. It's not fun or funny anymore. You have been acting like a little bitch for a good minute now dude." Roman throws his hands up in the air.

Still his eyes soften when he sees his brother look at the floor.

He tries again and wishes that he had brought Shiv along because the man standing a few feet from him is a hot ass, mess of broken man.

"Kendall what's wrong?" He chances taking a step forward then another as he watches him. Placing a hand on his arm. Sighing.

He doesn't get a response. Kendall just opens then closes his mouth and Roman just does the first thing he can think of.

Hugs him tightly. It's all too much and all at once because Kendall is clinging onto him.

Sobbing like he hasn't cried in years. Not like this or so openly and Roman he feels it.

He had noticed that shit must've been bad when he saw that his brother couldn't even hug his god-damned kid on her birthday. 

And with everything that's happened these past few months a time out just the two of them away from their Dad. Everything.

It had seemed like a good idea. Half-assed as it was. He had rolled with it. 

At the moment however he's thinking, hey maybe this was a mistake.

Yet.

That the thought that he should have done this a little sooner. When he'd first noticed it. 

Is also weighing on his mind.

Backing up now Kendall blindly reaches out for the bottle of Scotch but then he's scaring the shit out of Roman when he started screaming the word 'shit' loudly before making his way to the kitchen.

Returning a couple of minutes later. With two glasses of water and looking much better.

Given the short amount of time.

Roman wonders if he'll finally make up his mind. 

Own up to it. Finally for fucks sake stop walking the line between happy high, meaning barely high enough to get the edge off or irritably sober until he actually is for longer than some months.

He knows him. Better than Shiv. Sure as hell much more than Connor.

He watches Kendall like a hawk. More like a half interested vulture but still he's observing.

Sees him lick his lips to stop them from wobbling as he wipes at his eyes and runs a hand through his hair.

Breathing deeply he takes a seat on the couch across from him. 

Drinking halfway through the glass before setting it aside.

"What I'm going to tell you. It can't leave this room." As an afterthought he looks him dead in the eyes then says. "Please Roman."

Roman for his part just loosened his tie and toed off his shoes.

Making up his mind the moment that he'd snatched up his brother and taken the private jet instead of the helicopter to his penthouse in Singapore.

This time with a purpose even though Logan had told him again, to stop fucking around on a whim.

"Shoot, I guess. I'll hear you out but I want the whole picture Ken."

* * *

Kendall talked. About everything and with great detail. Well what he could remember.

All about what was going on behind the scenes at Shiv's wedding.

About the bear-hug and confronting their Dad.

About feeling real brave and fucking bold but that Logan could see past that, tell that it had been a farce of bravado.

That he felt relief and like shit afterwards. How he made his way through the castle and crowds.

Wanting to score some crack or meth, possibly heroin since he had wanted to live a little but all he could find on the dealer was cheap weed.

Some ketamine too but that it didn't count in his opinion and okay since he's being honest, earlier that evening a third of a bottle of Adderall in a guest restroom.

So he had made do.

Then he told him about the accident by the bridge. In all of its gory details.

"You know, one of the last things I told that caterer was that I don’t drive that much because I’m incredibly rich and I mostly get driven everywhere.” He laughs for a bit before he starts crying again. 

Then Roman is walking across the room to kneel beside him. Patting him on the knee before saying. "I mean you weren't lying." 

Kendall calms down at that before he continues to explain that the car was stick shift and that on that note he was low-key proud of himself.

His driving. Well up until a fucking deer. A literal god-damned deer appeared in the road. Like in one of those stupid horror movies.

Then how he tried or thinks he tried to swerve. This is where his thoughts go a little hazy.

Which led to the car fucking off a bridge and into ice cold water.

Kendall ended up surviving. Saving himself with the grace of God while the caterer-waiter person was unfortunately not so lucky. 

He had tried well kind of tried to look for him in the middle of the rain and the devastation.

Going as far as diving back into the water and calling his name to no avail.

So he tried to rationalize the situation. With his mind nowhere and everywhere all at once.

Telling himself that the guy was dead so calling for help was off the table.

At the moment he was really boardering between high and off his balls high.

Covered in blood, mud. Soaking wet and evidently under duress.

Anyone with a brain would blame him.

Kendall, in his shock did what he had thought any rational person would have done. He picked himself up and walked through the rain back to the wedding reception.

Making sure to steer clear from the road but the close enough to it so that he wouldn't lose sight of civilization if he came across it.

He tells Roman that that night he had broken into his own room. Discarded the clothes he had been wearing and cleaned himself up as best as he could have.

That when he finally returned to the party people were listening to Whitney Houston while he could barely make it out through the sound of blood pumping in his ears. 

"I'm going to stop you there. I need a break time to process this. So a dump is an order. You on the other hand are going to order pizza and truffles while I go to the restroom. Kay, cool."

He left without saying anything else so Kendall just nods.

Pulling out his phone. Certain that they will continue the conversation before the trip ends.

But even though he just confessed to murder well involuntary manslaughter technically. He feels like a massive weight has been lifted off his chest. 

Because even though his Dad had been the first person he had openly shared this with and then the lawyers for obvious reasons.

This moment right now between him and Roman. It just felt genuine to him like he could say everything and it will stick just between them two. It's so nice. Liberating.

For the longest while after everything had flooded back in, the knowledge of what he'd done not only the accident but betraying the family. It had made him feel like garbage.

He never wants to do something like that again. Feel like this ever. Again.

And yet a part of him. He doesn't know if it's cynical or the rationale part. It can't help but thinking that okay there is a very good, real possibility that Roman can betray or blackmail him but he's really hoping that he's not that much of an asshole.

* * *

Once the food arrives and the drinks are set Kendall chances restarting from where he left off.

But Roman shuts him down faster than the stock market after a monarch dies.

Telling him that he wants to enjoy his dinner or lunch, whatever meal this is supposed to be because he just had a jin & tonic for breakfast. 

With Kendall grabbing a cheese packet. Not knowing what to say now but knowing that he's feeling significantly better than he has since the day of the incident.

So much better.

Changing the topic, trying to.

Talking about Rava and his kids. The lawyers.

Moving onto Connor unironically much to anyone's dismay, still running for president. 

Shiv and how in this hypothetical scenario if all the men are out of the running. Including cousin Greg and Tom to step up to the plate of running Waystar.

That they think that she will low-key make a badass CEO but that they won't say it to her face yet.

Kendall tells him that he's thought of it more than once or in passing. That he would have it and be jealous at first but that he would stand behind, beside her.

"Well if it makes you feel better. I make a shit COO but the title's cool and Dad's so regretting the decision of keeping me on. It's a win."

Roman tosses him a truffle. Laughing when it hits him on the shoulder. Goading him into the conversation and yet Kendall still bites.

"You're right. Waystar Royco needs someone who can turn it around. Who wants everything good for the company. Someone better than you."

Roman eyes go dark. Giving him a once over before smiling politely. Reclining against the couch.

Kendall pretends not to notice the heat behind his tone when he spoke up, rebuttal ready.

"Ouch, I see you are beginning to feel a little more like yourself. My job's done. Well almost."

"What do you mean, Rome?" Kendall is a little surprised when his brother is suddenly pushing himself off the couch and walking his way.

Fluid, graceful motions in his wake.

Then Roman in bending over beside him. His face so close to Kendall's own before he is kissing him.

It's sloppy and rough. Tongue working wonders in his mouth.

Tasting faintly like caramel chocolate and mint gum. Leaving Kendall wondering where he got it from.

Then his hands are roaming everywhere. Thumb grazing a nipple when he moves to unbutton his shirt.

Desperate before he starts backing up to breathe.

Straddling him on the couch the next minute.

And one is thinking that they are moving far too quickly while the other is saying things could go so much faster. 

With Roman pulling him out of his pants and boxer briefs.

Skilled hand tightly wrapped around his hard cock. Whispering nonsense about how nice his dick is and that he's kinda surprised but in a good way. 

Then he's saying he wants to choke on his balls. That he would pay money for it and Kendall is kissing him again.

His first jerk all the way up to the top earning him a throaty moan as Kendall tries to control his breathing.

That idea flies out the window for good when Roman gets on his knees. Kneeling, ready for him. Licking his lips like a fucking tease.

As if this wasn't his first rodeo. And Kendall wonders about that but ultimately it doesn't matter.

Roman for his part just licks his palms. Lips brushing against his cock tenderly.

Massaging his balls gently. Makes himself comfortable before blindsiding him and taking him into his mouth.

Licking the slit before kissing it. Tasting pre-cum. Enjoying himself with the plus of having this little show all to his own.

Having Kendall saying some embarrassing shit that he is so proud of causing.

He says 'let it out baby, I've got you.' Before taking some pity on him and kissing it like he means it. Deep throating him moments later.

Gagging a little then backing up and trying again. Getting the hang of things with ease.

Movements quick but he holds back enough to let Kendall relax after a few minutes.

He had wanted to drop onto his knees and do something like this for a long time now.

With today offering the perfect opportunity.

Comfort.

He isn't trying to think about it too much though. It's twisted and fucked up.

He's aware. Painfully.

His logic being that they now both have a secret that needs safe guarding.

Kendall breaks him out of his musings when he touches his face tentatively. Gentle as his fingers tangle through his hair.

Guiding him half-heartedly back onto his needy dick and Roman wonders when he had stopped.

His eyes widened slightly as he tries to focus on anything other than the quickening beating of his heart or the sound of his blood.

Getting back into it with earnest after some moments he gives into the sensations.

Roman takes him all the way in. Resting there for a few seconds before pulling away completely.

Tasting pre-cum and admiring Kendall's dick before working on getting himself out of his pants.

His cock twitching slightly when he takes in the state he left his brother in.

"Let me return the favor." The words catch him off guard and as much as he would like to accept the offer he doesn't.

Standing up to his full height he says that he's painfully close. 

That he shouldn't bother but then Kendall is standing up. Placing a hand on his left hip.

The simple touch making him shiver. Kendall tilting his face to meet his eyes then, cheeky bastard and he's looking away moments later.

Forcing him to look up at him when he grips his cock and his own. Bringing them closer.

Jerking them off together before he mumbled a 'thank you.' Kissing him like he would a lover or someone he has been in love with for a while and now it hits home.

Roman finds that he's a little ashamed. 

That he took the opportunity presented now and not at a less advantage-y moment.

He comes down after coming and Kendall is reaching for some napkins.

Cleaning himself up then handing Roman a few before they're getting notifications.

The first headline saying that their company's stock price has doubled since the morning.

The second being that cousin Greg is invited to dinner so they should all get together at Mirazur today at 8:00 because Tom and Shiv are in France at the moment.

"Mhm weak. I'm gonna take a shower. Have someone tell the pilot to get the plane ready." Roman pulls his shirt off completely and begins to walk off. 

Only to return moments later with a few towels and some slippers.

Giving him a promising smile as his voice lowered into something he at times has dubbed as him trying to be seductive.

"Oh and Ken when you finish doing that, come join me."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Rome, wait up." They are in Austin, Texas.

Just him and Roman. 

His younger brother ignoring him for a majority of their time together with or without an audience.

And this trip originally wasn't supposed to be such a big deal but here they are.

Here on an errand for Dad and it's been a while since the trip with the company's big wig meeting/hunting trip in Hungry.

Naturally staying at a five star hotel. Booking the night when realistically they should be out of the state and back in the Big Apple within an hour or so.

Currently waiting for financial reports on one of their subsidiaries.

Kendall's plan being that he should own up to being an asshole. What he did in Hungry was a low blow.

New for him but it's kinda difficult to do so. He has never in his life had do something like this. 

Apologize.

Not to friends, teachers, Rava, his kids or his mother.

Not really and if for some reason he says it he sure as shit doesn't mean it and anyone in the room at the moment can see it.

Logan doesn't count.

Still this time he really fucked up and he wants to make amends or at least meet his brother halfway.

It's what you do for the people you love at least that's what he thought when he was younger and stupid.

Ken thinking that he's ready when Roman tells everyone in the lobby to fuck off and leave the remote for a TV by the couch.

The guests look at each other then the staffing for guidance because sure as hell they can't-won't just let some rich asshole kick them out, right.

The hotel staff hesitate for a few seconds before realizing just who they are and they make themselves scarce.

Ushering the current guests and themselves out.

Telling them that they had unfortunately, accidentally forgotten about the Roy's reservation of the area and that they would take the blame fully. 

Then Roman is turning the channel onto a news outlet only for them both to see the headline 'Man-child Billionaire wants to run for President and Trump's not having it. Coming up at 9:00: Is Shawn Mendez a Lizard Person- the news may surprise you' 

"What?" Roman rolls his eyes as he puts his feet on the coffee table and he looks at him. 

"You're my homie Romey, remember." Kendall smiles at him.

And Roman noticed it, not for the first time either but he can see it nonetheless. His brother getting his confidence and zeal back.

Slowly but getting back to himself. It's eery but also really hot to watch. 

He feels like a pervert low-key, how much he's enjoying the show of progress.

"You fucked me Kenny. Really went in for my throat." He lowered his voice as he leaned in closer even though they are the only ones in the lobby. "But it wouldn't be the first time ay."

Backing up. Eyes narrowed slightly when he sees Kendall move away from him as if standing too close to the fire.

His voice holding a note of venom and conveying resentment. Probably anger. Roman can't really tell. "Fuck off."

"No fuck you. He called me a moron in there and I'm not one or an idiot. I know what the whole world thinks of me."

He's getting mad, big mad but fuck that and fuck him he has every right to be upset.

Judging by the look of Kendall's face he knows it too. 

Because he's looking like a kicked puppy.

What an asshole.

"I just didn't want to hear it out loud. I'm sick of it. Not when I actually tried to do something good, something helpful for Waystar fucking Royco. Our family. So let me reiterate because for once I know what that word means, eat shit Kendall."

After a few minutes of complete silence or what feels like it Kendall spoke again.

Touching his arm first and leaving it there as he stares at him.

Tone sincere, ashamed. "I'm sorry okay."

"You will be."

Roman had to look away after saying that because the look of understanding and betrayal on his older brother's face was almost unbearable.

Still when Kendall asked "what does that mean?" In a low tone void of much emotion Roman does not find it in him to reply.

* * *

He'd picture it a dozen times growing up.

Fucking Roman against a wall. Seeing him needy and hungry for his cock.

It'd been something he hadn't mentioned to anyone and much less acted on.

Later on he'd moved on to marry someone smart, normal in all aspects. He'd let such things evaporate into the air never to see the light of day.

He wasn't a fucking pervert he is a Roy. Someone above reproach or wrong doings aside from all the drugs, minor details.

He had been next in line for the Royco dynasty.

What now feels like so long ago.

A dozen more now after what happened in Singapore. Stupid trip. Stupid secrets and lies.

He wants to be free of it all and go back to not being a pussy or a murderer.

Fucking Roman.

"I was in your shoes." 

The words drag him out of his mind and he has to blink. Eyes looking away from the Television as he asked.

"What?"

"Mhm well. For like 49 minutes or less. The rocket. My shitty gift for Shiv and Tom. Dad mainly. Remember. It was a total shit show in Japan. Plastered all over Twitter, IG and FB. My bad and all that..." Roman looks around the empty room and slumped a little in his chair.

"That night.." He doesn't have to elaborate for Roman to make a noise of affirmation.

"I thought I'd become a..I just washed my hands and I went back to the party. When, when I found out that two people just lost some thumbs."

"Someone an arm. Two of which were reattachable. I was over the fucking Moon with relief man. I'm too pretty for jail, even rich jail." Roman shudders in disgust as he thinks about it.

Wondering if Connor will be made an example of or if he will get away with paying jack-shit to the government.

"Pity"

"Haha yeah. Asshole." Roman looks him up and down. Before he leaned over and kissed him on the temple. Backing up slightly to say. "Ken, you wanna fuck? Cause I'm bored and you could use it. Trust me."

"We could've had a moment Roman." Still Kendall smiles then after moment bites his lower lip as if in thought.

"We did. It lasted seconds. I sincerely hope you can beat that."

Innuendo aside Roman just wants Kendall to agree because he hasn't touched Grace in a good minute or anyone else but he wants him.

"What now, here?" Ken for his part looks mildly scared but curious. 

"Upstairs. And tonight I just want to be someone else. Will you join me?" As for that pick up line it was trash but he's rich as fuck and that excuses all flaws. 

That's just facts.

Kendall just stares at him. Getting up moments later. Walking towards the elevator and pressing a button. 

"I brought lube and condoms." Roman doesn't care if it sweetens the deal or whatever the fuck they are going to do but he had to say it.

When they get to the suite Roman doesn't wait long to shove Kendall up against the door after locking it.

Working on his belt and shoving his hand inside his pants.

Cupping his growing erection through the fabric.

Roman's tongue making him weak to his whims.

At first Kendall had thought that this must be a cruel joke or a sick one off. Like some fantasy fulfillment bullshit but judging by the way Roman is holding him, kissing him.

Kendall has zero doubts anymore. If only he had noticed this before he had a secret far more wicked to hide.

Well a part of him wondered if he'd still have gone through with this.

Probably. 

Roman is a walking revelation.

* * *

"Should we be doing this? I mean don't you think we've uh gone far enough."

They are completely naked on the bed. Under covers in a well lit room.

A breathtaking view of the sky and City below from the massive windows.

With Kendall holding himself up by his plams.

Hovering above him.

Here he looks so soft, different. Like what he's done and who he is doesn't matter. 

Almost happy.

And Roman mentally berated himself for thinking that.

"Yeah." He spoke the word quickly, not really thinking and sure as shit not wanting things to end or stop here.

But Kendall is looking at him like he wants him to stop messing around and be serious right now.

He gives in. Taking a moment to mentally review what they've done and what they have yet to do. What he wants ultimately and can get. Roman shuts his eyes. 

Turning his face to the left as Kendall watches him. His neck exposed for him. Having him wanting to kiss it, mark him but he doesn't.

Just continues to wait for an answer. He has fucked up enough in his life. He will try not chance this, whatever this is.

Roman's breathing leveled. Teeth grazing his lower lip before he nods. He wants to say he's not a girl and he knows what he's doing.

Okay not really because what the fuck but enough and he really wants this.

Voice a mix of dreamy yet rooted in the present as he opened his eyes to see him.

Kendall is a vision and he low-key wishes he'd hate himself for thinking that but he has no regrets here. "Yes." 

"Oh, okay. Good, awesome." Kendall seems to hesitate for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. It's a peck and it only lasted seconds but it feels real.

Like he meant it and despite knowing that there might be a hint of shame later on. Right now they are being adults and saying fuck cautions.

Going after what they want with a clear picture, conscience in mind.

"Keep going will you, before I come over your stomach preferably."

Kendall kisses him again and moves his way down as he mumbled something about 'what happened to the condoms' but Roman's laughing openly.

"Jacket right pocket. Lube's in the other one. Don't leave me yet. It can wait, please baby."

He moaned softly as Ken's fingertips lingered lightly on his cock.

Completely relaxed when Kendall brushed his tongue against his navel. 

The sensations driving him wild when Ken kicked it up a little growing serious, focused.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A week passed by then two and three. Half of the time it is radio silence while the other is soul crushing work.

With Roman kinda ignoring him one minute and hanging on his every move the next. 

Yet keeping things professional. Relatively normal even. 

Kendall at one point found out through Tom that his brother even booked date nights with Tabitha because he at some point broke things off with Grace on the low and since has invited couples over for dinner.

It's odd and off-putting yet nice in a twisted way. He seems a little happier now.

Appearances better as they work out a routine.

Roman is working on his relationship and he, well he's working on getting a lid or at least a handle on his insecurities.

He's started shoplifting and feeling like a goddamn klepto but Logan 'n co™ are keeping things hush as they clean up his mess.

He doesn't even need or want the stuff he comes up on but it's almost like a compulsion so that he can get the thought of being a walking trashcan out of his head.

It's usually not enough but it kinda keeps him level on his worst moments when the drugs and alcohol don't cut it.

After the trip to Austin he came home to see that Logan had people clear out his drugs.

Found every single one of his stashes and subsequently had someone flush them down the toilet.

That on top of that he suicide proofed the roof, his whole house.

Waystar Royco and every single building complex Kendall had purchased recently were the next to undergo construction.

It hadn't been an exactly pleasant surprise when he found out yet he doesn't really want to bring more attention to himself.

With him thinking that this wasn't fucking Japan and even though at times he felt like it, he wasn't about to jump.

Down to the kitchen utensils he went and sure enough.

His house felt basically baby or idiot proofed and he now to top it all off has a small security detail posing as lovely new maids and house keepers.

Footing the bill for all of these little upgrades must have been a pretty penny and now he knows why the trip had been so clean and short notice.

He wondered if Roman had been in on it and played a part in his distraction or if Shiv and Connor suspect that anything's amiss now.

If his Dad had done it out of a semblance of concern for his wellbeing or to assure he won't fuck up the family's image in this upcoming venture he has cooking.

"Seriously Ken, you're not even listening." Shiv tapped her fingers on the table as she scrutinized him.

"Yeah. To be honest I wasn't but uh I'm here now. What were you saying."

Siobhan wants to talk about what happened with their Dad and his over the top with publicity announcement that she would shoulder the company when she was ready.

It had been a few hours ago but her blood is pumping as if it was still going on.

How Kendall had looked so absolutely broken and that she even noticed Roman reaching out to steady him, playing his momentarily wavering body as a side effect of Roman hugging him tightly.

And now they are in a panic room free from prying eyes or thin walls. Somewhere they can just talk.

Hopefully have an all bullshit aside conversation because despite her having come around to making little fantasies about what she was going to do with her new title.

Power.

That Kendall hands down deserved the position and wanted it most of all. 

Unfortunately. For Ken.

He just isn't enough. He is not a killer. Lacks that instinct. Logan, hell everyone knows that much.

"That we should probably visit Connor more. Maybe that at the family meetings he deserves more that an honorable mention."

"I think we could do something like I don't fucking know.. A bonding experience maybe. Like just for us and fuck it maybe even cousin Greg if he wants to put up with us still. Any thoughts?"

He blinks a couple of times, shrugging then giving her a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

But despite how much she would normally love to push it this time she knows better and is just letting him focus on a simple subject.

Whatever is going on he will tell her on his time unless Dad, Gerri or Roman if he even knows beat him to it.

"Yeah I miss him sometimes. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

It's been a few days since Shiv was announced CEO of Waystar and their little conversation afterwards.

He is at his house and he dismissed everyone.

With them only leaving when Roman explicitly told them to fuck off without a care in the world because their Dad's the one signing their paychecks.

"There are times when I think I should have done more. Paid for what I did, I should have died that night not him."

Kendall really didn't want to be a downer but he can't help it. He feels like shit because of what happened with his reaction to Shiv's ascending. 

That he doesn't have the patience to hang around his kids or ex wife long these days because they remind him of that night.

How he had laughed and for the most part enjoyed his night with them only to find out the next morning that he really did kill a man. 

"You should have." The words are quick and full of sarcasm.

The hurt in Kendall's eyes at that moment is tangible though and Roman is instantly walking closer to him.

"I didn't mean that." Roman is cupping his face gently as he says that.

Kendall knows it's his form of an apology but that his brother knows he doesn't want to hear it. "I just meant it as a joke to mess with you."

"Kiss me." As he says that he leads Roman's hand onto his pants. His cock stiffening with the attention before Kendall springs forward.

A cobra as he nips and licks at his neck. A mix of hungry for more and teasing.

Maneuvering his hand over his need for Roman to make sure he cemented his intentions. 

"Fuck Ken." Roman moaned into his touch when his brother bit down hard on his collar bone.

With Roman mentally berating him for wanting things to escalate like right now and knowing that he can't do this. 

Really shouldn't.

His voice is soft and genuine. Nothing like him at all, at least out in public much less with people around him.

But being with Kendall feels like love. True and fucked up but layered.

Great.

With him thinking that he is way over his head in this, element but that he cannot and will not ruin this or give it up.

So he wants to do things right. Still he shuts his eyes and bites his lower lip when Kendall pressed even closer to him.

Undoing his belt and mumbling against his skin that he's going to fuck him hard against a window so that things get a little fun 'n dangerous.

"Wait." Mentally screaming and saying shit, can't believe he's doing it. "You don't need this right now." 

Everything stopped and it's like things are in a standstill for a few seconds before his older brother blinks.

Letting go of his sticky with pre-cum soaked hand on his already half exposed cock, backing off and away from him completely.

Looking like he's processing a million things all at once before he settled on something. 

Kendall's eyes turn icy.

His voice a mix of hurt, profound embarrassment beyond that angry. Still his voice is level almost nonchalant as he shrugged slightly.

Huffing a breath before covering himself slightly, resigned he says. "Who asked you."

"Kendall.." Roman looks away then. Feeling the A/C cool up his too warm skin as he runs a hand over the goosebumps on his left arm.

"No. Save it. I got the memo. And it's cool dude. If it's not you I'll find someone else. There's Stewie or-"

"No, fuck that guy!" Kendall is startled to see the fire behind Roman's eyes as he just listens to him continue.

"He took advantage of you and wrapped it up in the guise of friendship. I can't believe that even now you don't see that with how fucking smart you are."

"If you tell him what you've done he will destroy you and still have the nerve to call you friends at your funeral." Roman seems to pull himself together before continuing.

"In short you can fuck with him or whoever, we aren't exclusive but think about what you want and for the love of God, say." Roman resigned to the fact that this probably ended and he could use a drink or some food.

Meth probably but then he thinks about seeing Kendall off the rails when they were younger and it scares the crap outta him to even think about losing control like that.

So maybe just some pot to blow off steam.

He moves to the dining room table and pulls out a chair. Propelling down onto it, boneless and feeling a headache coming on.

Kendall followed him and sighed. Looking like he was ready to talk.

"Why do you want to end things here then? Now that you've riled me up to the possibility of something real between us."

Roman stayed silent for a full minute. "I don't but don't you think you should get some professional help. Way off the books if it helps. Bottom lining it."

"You're swerving off the rails. I'll get you off all you want. I just I need you to be better than how you are now. You're becoming a shadow of yourself and it's scary dude."

Kendall reaches out to grab his hand. Fingers resting against his and Roman stares up at him.

Trying to get the message across that he is getting seriously worried here and their Dad's enabling isn't what he needs.

"We can go looking for someone tommorow. Right now just get my mind on anything else, please Rome."

Roman chuckled softly as he looks down at the table before piping up with the question.

"Do you know how much a gallon of milk costs?"

His brothers lets out a surprised huff before scratching an eyebrow. 

"Rava did all of the shopping when I met her and we have people, you know. Ten dollars in Alaska back in 2018 I guess I don't know. We saw it in the Discovery Channel because of an ice truckers show."

"You asshole..Boar on the floor my ass." Roman stood up as he spoke. Crossing the room in moments. 

Taking him along only to stand beside him. Halfway between him and packed a bookshelf.

"Outside of our shared rendezvous' and moments, I do love to keep you on your toes. Plus you seem like you could use someone who can take charge."

Kendall looks away then up at him. Making Roman thinking that if Kendall is implying what he thinks he is then this moment is almost as hot as when he masturbated to Gerri berating him for the first time or the second.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kendall barely has time to react before the words.

"Kendall you sly bitch." Come at him. With Roman having just plopped on the chair beside him.

Drawing the attention of several people in the busy Cafe but just as soon as he noticed them they became invisible.

They are irrelevant.

Ken watches him. Thinking it endearing that his little brother never in his life has sat like a normal person.

"No, yeah Ro that's just what I wanted to hear in the morning." Kendall hands him a croissant as he yawns. 

Feeling like shit to be honest and his eyes hurt kind of but he deserves a little pain every here and there so he won't complain more.

"Look at the screen." Roman holds up his phone and practically shoves it at his face.

Far too close to see anything until Kendall grabs his wrist to get him to back up and focus. He doesn't know what this is about but if Roman can back off slightly he will soon find out.

"Poll's have it Justice Jakins is officially the most Supreme judge in office. Lit. What the hell. How is this news? Should I have Tom fired."

Roman gives him a sheepish look, a pink tint coloring his face before he's pulling his phone back towards himself.

"Oh, right. My bad. I clicked on the wrong link. Here."

The color drains from his face as he looks at the phone then at him.

Someone resurfaced a picture of him fresh out of rehab then another one of him doing coke about half an hour later at an LAX restroom.

Wow sounds like someone really did their research. Not even when their Dad was trying to drag him did these pictures leak.

"Mhm." Kendall sighed a moment. Then straightened up his posture on the chair and said. "So what. I'm sure PR can take care of it."

He hands the phone back. He won't ever be Royco's CEO so it really doesn't matter anymore.

He can be the fuck-up he was always meant to be. The one everyone including Rava, his father and even mother saw from the get-go.

His truest self. And now the world sees it too. It's no big deal or a great loss.

"Kendall!" The way Rome says his name in this moment does things to him but he also noted the seriousness of the moment so he just meets his eyes.

Tone dismissive as he rolls his eyes. He fucked up and went too far he guessed. 

Still he's not going to back down. Continuing to drink his coffee. 

Intent on ordering breakfast. Continuing with his morning and pent up misery. His tone taking on an edge.

"Fuck off Roman."

"Dude" he punches him in the arm and Kendall is returning it moments later.

"What? What could you possibly want me to say. Fucking enlighten me."

His voice is rising in volume but he's long past the point of giving a shit.

"Dad was practically begging for you to take over the company long before Shiv or I. You don't think after all the shit I've been through I didn't do some hardcore thinking? And yet you have never wanted it. Fuck off and get out of my sight." 

By now they gotten some attention. Meaning the eyes of everyone here and some people didn't hesitate to pull up their phones when someone pointed out that they just weren't two good looking white dudes.

"Just what the hell are all of you looking at? Can't you see we're in the middle of a private conversation."

With the words out of the way some of Kendall's new security detail is coming forward and dispersing into the no-longer go-lucky crowd. 

With them outright and explicitly threatening to sue the pants off of anyone who dares to post the video.

To say that they likely aren't welcomed back or talking to each other then rest of that week is an understatement.

* * *

The days that pass are full of surprises and one bad piece of news after another.

With Shiv being forced out of the CEO position by Logan Roy himself after having publicly called it a fluke.

Privately and to her face a momentary lapse in judgement. One he won't ever be repeating again.

When news surfaced all over the world that Shiv would have ran for the competition had she not be named.

"I don't know what to do now to get your trust back but honestly my biggest mistake was that. Well, I royally fucked up by trusting Rhea. But I won't back down from wanting more for myself. Something real." She looks at Tom then at Marcia and finally her father.

Kendall and Roman having been invited too with Connor tagging along without Willa thankfully and even Amir graced them with his presence.

Although most of the Roy children assume that was a forced affair.

All picking at their food haphazardly. Drinking what is in most places considered a lot every now and then.

When Roman pulls out his phone. Feeling somewhat tipsy and like he's tilting to the right until Amir moves quickly to steady him.

With Kendall's eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed the way Roman leans into the touch.

Not giving a fuck that other people are here much less his family. The thought just rubs him the wrong way.

"Ro hey uh, can you follow me to the restroom?"

"You want me to suck you off or something? Kinky, you bold fuck. Give you a hand.." Roman laughs but simmers when Logan gives him a dirty look. Turning it onto Ken fully.

Tone visibly annoyed with them both when he says.

"What the fuck Kendall do you want him to bend you over and wipe your ass next?"

Kendall looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He actually doesn't breathe as all of the color on his face drains and that makes Roman sober up.

Taking mercy on his brother before he is reduced to a mumbling, stuttering mess Roman acts. Moves in and fast.

"I got a new proposal for a way to deal with ATN. Ken is just helping me work out the details is all. Maybe he got another bright idea."

He laughed. Patting Amir on the back as he turns to look at him. "Wouldn't put it past him. He's a flippin genius. As smart as he is beautiful."

The table goes silent for a little bit before Connor is breaking it open. Apart like ice with a knife. 

Talking about his new venture into t-shirts and get this, hats.

Telling them all about his newfound fans and extend family. The Con-heads.

Bless his heart.

Ideas.

For his politics business and Roman and Kendall aren't the only ones grateful to not have Logan's attention for once because it looks like Shiv can breathe properly now.

And the night continues with desserts. Bad mouthing Nan, everyone in the Peirce family to be honest. Then they call it a night.

The first to leave are Logan and Marcia. Amir and Connor excusing themselves one after the other moments later. With Tom and Shiv saying their goodbyes.

Leaving just Roman and Kendall wonder what to do now or where to go from here.

The silence is deafening. Yet broken moments later by the words.

"I can't believe we lived through that." Kendall watches waiters bring a new bottle of wine. And he thinks he's had enough. 

That he can call it a night even though it's not even nine yet.

"Right. That was not great. Not by a long shot."

Roman sets his spoon down. Having finished his dessert. He looks contemplative now.

"You wanna get outta here?" Kendall chances the question. They don't have to do anything. They can just go about seeing the town like two normal guys.

Well men in fifty thousand dollar suits but aside from that pretty down to earth.

"You couldn't have asked fast enough."

That night ends with Kendall apologizing for talking shit about him to people whilst they were in radio silence. 

With Rome reassuring him that it was water under the bridge.

Then Ken is getting into his feelings. Actually shocking them both by acting on it and going after what he wants. 

Being so tender and loving with his actions. Kissing and touching him like he wouldn't be able to get this opportunity for a long time.

Having Roman on his knees living his best life. Happy to be sucking him off by the end of it.


End file.
